Casual Changes
by 6SidedLove
Summary: Been a while, hasn't it? Thought I'd update. SaeRyou, just a simple little thing. Language and innuendo.


"Unghh, God Ryousuke, stay for once. You never stay." Saeki tried to cling to Ryou's arm as he got up, but Ryou socked him in the gut with his other hand, and he recoiled. "Agh, fuck," he groaned, clutching his stomach. "Why do I even bother with you? You're so… frigid."

Ryou frowned at him, pausing on his way to the bathroom to run his hands through his hair. "I'm sticky and disgusting. So're you. I don't _like_ being disgusting; I've told you a million times. If _that_ makes me frigid…"

Saeki frowned back, wriggling on the bed. "I get lonely." Ryou turned away.

"Take a shower. Take a shower and maybe then I'll sleep with you." He started towards the bathroom again.

Saeki groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. He was tired. Sex was tiring. It wasn't like he was ex_haus_ted or anything, but still— he'd sooner sleep than not. But then again, he'd sooner sleep with Ryou than by himself. With a groan he pushed himself up and headed for the bathroom.

Ryou was already in the middle of washing his hair when Saeki came in. He started when the door opened. "I wasn't actually expecting you to get up."

"So you were planning to ditch me?" Saeki dropped to his knees behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Yes, I was. Ugh, get off." Ryou sprayed him in the face with the showerhead, causing Saeki to fall back spluttering. "Go away. Take your own shower."

"This is my own shower," Saeki pointed out. "My apartment, y'see. Here, let me." He started to run his hands through Ryou's hair, but Ryou swatted them away.

"Wash yourself; I don't need help." Ryou picked up the shampoo and handed it back to Saeki. "I'm still not staying, by the way."

"The fuck? You liar!" Saeki tugged on Ryou's hair, before squeezing some shampoo onto his hands and starting to wash his own. "Why not?"

"The bed's still a mess," Ryou said simply, turning on the spray again and rinsing himself off. "If I wasn't going to sleep in it filthy, there's no way I'm going to sleep in it now that I'm clean."

"You are such a… ugh. Sheets come _off_, you know. We can take the sheets _off_."

"Why are you so determined to get me to stay, huh? You'll have to make me breakfast in the morning, and everything."

"I can do that. I hate sleeping alone." Saeki rested his nose against Ryou's shoulder. Ryou sprayed him again.

"Get yourself a wife or something."

"I like the lack of commitment that comes of fucking you, though," Saeki grinned, lightly tickling Ryou's sides. Ryou yelped and smacked him.

"Don't!" He hunched his shoulders, still rinsing his hair. "Whatever. You can either fuck me and sleep alone— though you're shit outta luck if I change my mind, or start dating someone, or something— or maybe you can try a blow up doll."

"Ha ha. You're funny, Ryousuke. Let me use the water." Saeki reached out to take it from him. Ryou held it away.

"No. I need it."

"Fuck you. It'll take me like five minutes. It'll take you five _hours_."

"I'm thinking of cutting it off." Ryou handed the showerhead back to Saeki, pulling his hair over his shoulder and running his fingers through it thoughtfully.

"Cutting what off?"

"My _hair_, you idiot."

"_What_?!" Saeki dropped the showerhead with a clatter to the floor. "You can't do that!"

"Why not? It's my hair. I can do whatever I want with it. Pick that up; you're wasting water."

"But… but why?" Saeki turned the spray to the back of Ryou's neck, pulling his hair back over his shoulder with his other hand to play with it. "I like it."

"Because it's a pain in the _ass_!" Ryou didn't try to stop him playing, though. "Like you said it takes forever to wash, and it takes so much shampoo, and water, and I'm sick of it. Plus, if I want to get a _job_, like in an office somewhere, it would be better to have it short. Plus, you like it."

"You… asshole," Saeki protested. "How will I tell you and 'Tsushi apart then, huh?" he faltered.

"Um, by _not_ being an idiot?"

"Fine. But if you cut your hair, I swear I will never sleep with you again."

Ryou laughed. "Tcheah, right. Some threat. When was the last time _I_ came to _you_ for sex?"

"Like a month ago!" Saeki insisted.

"Yeah right. It was longer ago than we even had sex last."

"No, really! You in_sisted_ that you wanted to fuck _me_, too. Good thing you were too smashed to even get it up, or you would have ended up puking all over _me_, instead of the carpet."

"I… what? Shit, I _must_ have been drunk." Ryou shook his head. "Why was I— oh, fuck, was that the night—? No. Whatever. Fuck you. Point is: I'm cutting it."

Saeki reached out and grabbed a washcloth, leaning against Ryou as he did so, and frowning against his cheek. "You only said you were thinking about it."

"Yeah, well, now I want to do it just to spite you." Ryou crossed his arms. "Are you going to wash my back?"

"Not if you're going to _spite_ me. That's cruel Ryousuke; just cruel." Saeki scrubbed himself down and stood, plopping the washcloth down on Ryou's shoulder. "Night." He patted him on the head. "Don't waste too much water."

Ryou turned and looked up at him. "What? Oh. Night…" He picked up the washcloth and ran it under the water, doubling it and rubbing it against itself to clean it. Saeki headed out to grab a towel and dry himself off, hanging another towel on the door for Ryou.

Pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers back in his bedroom, he realized Ryou had a point. Now that he was clean it would be stupid to sleep on dirty, wet sheets. He pulled them off the bed and crumpled them on the floor, climbing onto the now bare mattress and sprawling out across it with a sigh. Having an empty bed was just so… _annoying_. After a while, he rolled over and began to drift off.

He was already mostly asleep when he heard the door open and the floor creak— enough that he could attribute it to a dream. But when he felt something heavy climb onto the bed with him, and a warm body press against his own, he figured it was probably real. He rolled over to face Ryou, grinning and curling his arms around his shoulders. "You stayed."

"Yeah I stayed." Ryou curled up against Saeki's arms, pressing his back against his hands and resting his head on Saeki's chest. "You owe me breakfast."

Saeki laughed and leaned in to kiss Ryou's forehead (feeling Ryou's face contort as he did). "Yeah, whatever."


End file.
